


汤库《Hunt 6》补档

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23





	汤库《Hunt 6》补档

回到住处的时候Steph仍在心悸，Andre坐在床头，看他一个人闷在在被子里折腾来折腾去——两年前，Steph患了PTSD*，这是他们隐瞒GSW多年的秘密，甚至连Steve Kerr都不知道这件事。  
为什么Steph主动联系到KD时对方的反应这么奇怪，Andre到今天才明白。那欣喜又黯然的情绪，确实是KD该有的。  
屋内的灯过分亮了，或许会刺伤Steph又肿又涩的眼睛，他眼前现在应是那些淋满鲜血与哀嚎的拼杀。于是Andre起身关掉它，手机屏幕也因此在夜色里尤为晃眼。  
“他怎么样了？”Andre悄悄走到阳台按下接听键，听到KD焦急的声音。  
“不太好，情绪很激动，”他摇摇头，居高临下扫视这个废旧的庄园，抬起指节轻敲栏杆，“Klay是什么时候到的俄城？为什么之前联系你的时候你没告诉我们？”  
“两年之前。”KD坦白道，“我只是不希望他的出现给你们的任务造成任何影响。”  
一贯冷静的贴身护卫有那么一刹感到自己怒火升腾：“可这对于Steph，对于GSW来说意味着什么，你应该明白。”他压抑着自己的火气。  
“抱歉Andre，但你必须冷静下来。”KD的声音依旧凌然，“第一我是个警察，帮助你们本来就是我最不该做的事情，我能做这些完全是看在我们家族的交情还有Steph的面子上。第二，Steph对于我来说意味着什么你也应该明白，我把一个失忆的Klay放回去，既不能保证Steph的安全，也会使我自己失去最后一个可以得到Steph的机会。”  
他顿了顿，咽了下口水继续说：“Andre，我们相识多年，你是个聪明人，这其中的道理想必不用我多说，我只想告诉你，我这样做，已经是最折中的办法了。另外，我打算明天让他们见一面，届时GSW可以配合一下吗？关于Klay的事情我也会一五一十告诉你。”  
“这是当然。”  
 

   
由于前二当家的突然回访，灯火辉煌的CLE总部今天有些戒备森严，LeBron的住处外围全是不请自来的保镖，一人摸着一把枪严阵以待。  
“怎么？我现在都成不速之客了吗？”Kyrie歪歪头，看了看门廊里半靠着墙把玩袖扣的Gordon，正巧，十几个枪口也在聚精会神地注视着他的情人，“Kevin派过来的？”这句话是在询问LeBron。  
“当然不是，”风度翩翩的绅士从内间走了出来，透过落地窗招招手示意那些人放下枪，“我对Gordon可没有敌意。”  
在Gordon转身时，离他最近的一只手，手指触及他后腰那把刻着繁复暗纹的枪，Gordon神色一凛，没有回头，右手翻腕别住他，对方的力量显然在他之上，那只手已然握住了枪把。他就着这个姿势拉动对方身子，低身后踢过去，准确地击中对方腰侧，看那人身体前倾，同时重心不稳地向后错了几步。  
Gordon依旧牵制着对方的手腕，而枪的握把在对方手中。左肩一抖，寒光闪过众人眼前，袖剑已抵在对方喉咙。  
“放开。”冷冷的声音在门廊回响，十几把枪重新对准了他的要害。  
“好了好了，”Love走出来招了招手，“都回去，别再闹了。”  
Tristan Thompson松开枪把，精巧的袖剑也随之收了回去。  
“不用把它捅回去？”Love调笑着开口。  
“这是线控。”Gordon没再看他，冷哼了一声走进屋中。  
“真精彩，”LeBron鼓着掌走到酒柜旁边，“Kev，你该好好管管Double T了。”  
Love关上门窗拉上窗帘才不紧不慢地踱过来，Gordon和LeBron已经坐下，而Kyrie正不错眼珠地注视他。“这可不是我教的，Tristan只是表示对CLE之王的忠诚和卫护。”他拿了LeBron放在茶几上那些高脚杯的其中一只，对着Gordon举起，将酒液一仰而尽，“不过我为此致歉。”  
“别介意，Douleb T总是这么冲动。”LeBron拍了拍Gordon的肩，又给他们倒了些珍藏的鸡尾酒，四个人坐在围成一圈的单人沙发上。  
Kyrie端起酒嘬了一口，含着笑意的眼神定格在CLE领袖的脸上：“抱歉King，不辞而别是我的错。”  
接下来的话被LeBron抬手打断：“没人会责怪你，两年以来我们也并没有向BOS发起攻击。”他不着痕迹地看了看金发碧眼的BOS少主，又把目光拉了回来，“你可以聊下一个话题。”  
Gordon没有遗漏Love脸上闪过的惑然与不快，然而没等Love措辞反驳，Kyrie便从善如流地开始了正式谈话。  
“新的战争正在蔓延，BOS不愿参与争斗，亟待退出战场，然而东部WAS以及IND频频出手，这使得我不能不想些新办法应对，”他发现LeBron的脸色还算平和，“那么，我留在CLE的那批私人武器……”  
“它们在两年前就已被征用了。”Love翘起二郎腿打断了Kyrie的话。  
LeBron转头不温不火地对上Love情绪不明的眼睛，轻叹了口气，点了点头：“你想拿武器可能要等一段时间，我会去仓库把它们调出来。”  
Kyrie有些诧异地看着LeBron，转了转手里的酒杯与LeBron击了个挺官方的掌：“成交。”  
   
去客房的路上Kyrie看起来心情大好，喋喋不休地讲一些有意思的事，Gordon耐心的应和到他走到客房门口没得可讲，才疑惑地开口：“你为什么不戳穿Kevin Love？那些武器他根本不能开箱。”  
Kyrie笑着把他推了进去。“有必要吗？他明显在跟我们对着干，这可是CLE的地盘，即便我们身手敏捷也不能小看了这个地方，CLE可是东部的王者。”  
“他为什么这么做？”Gordon脱下风衣坐在床的边缘。  
Kyrie抿着唇思索了一会儿，皱起眉坐在他旁边。“我也不知道，按理说我和他的关系挺好的啊。”  
“LeBron说不责怪你的时候他神情有异。”Gordon回想了当时Love的表情，“像是……我也说不好。”  
“再说吧。”Kyrie换上LeBron准备的睡衣，把Gordon那套也扔给他，“还挺合身。”  
他光明正大地看Gordon换好，咂咂嘴钻进被子里。“为什么你的也这么合身呢？他什么时候知道你的尺码了？难道是Double T摸出来的？”  
Gordon揪着他的脸把他的脑袋从被窝里揪出来。“我看你是欠修理。”  
“别别——”Kyrie放轻了语调，“还有一件事，Steph把他上个月从我家偷走的相册给了LeBron。”  
“相册？”  
“嗯，这可能是他的恶作剧。”  
“相册的内容？”  
“你的裸体写真？”  
   
   
   
警局的白天忙的真是不可开交，仓库查获的那堆假武器居然查不出生产地，上面也没有任何可利用的线索。“操他妈的，”Russ叉着腰站在仓库门口，“Kevin Durant这家伙是不是脑子有病？搞来这堆废铁居然还让彻查。”  
“这不是为民除害吗？”James蹲在地上研究木质的箱子。  
“你可拉倒吧。”Russ踢了箱子一脚，这他妈有什么用？  
有个金属部件叮了咣啷地掉了出来，落在箱子底部。“这是什么？”他们两个人一同探头看去。  
“是个标志。”James戴着手套把它拿了出来，没急着丢入物证袋。  
Russ撑着袋子等着他，只看他仔细的看来看去。“废话，我当然知道是个标志，什么标志？”  
金属块在James手上反复翻腾。“这个鸟的标志我没见过，这三个字母是……”  
“NOP？”两人异口同声念道。

 

——tbc——

 

PTSD：一种疾病 创伤后应激障碍 具体的可以自己百度


End file.
